blubbercastfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 Episode 1
S3E1 is the tenth episode, but the 38th canonical episode of Blubbercast. It debuted on March 25th 2017, and consists of six topics. The guest is [[Raptors|'Raptors']] who is @'Raptors__' on Twitter, a pixel artist who also had gained a good following from being a talented shitposter. At the time of recording, Raptors had three underscores in her twitter @, and also less than half of the followers she does today. Although not so at the time of recording, Raptor's follower count makes her the most popular guest to come on the show. This is the debut of Season 3, and is the first episode where Raptors sprites & intro are used alongside Max's new background and transitions. In this episode, the show is sponsored by Yum! Brands, the catering conglomerates behind KFC and Pizza Hut. Description After a break and some redoracation- Blubbercast is back! Join us for our third season! Today on the show, Raptors joins us- Who is both the host of The No Topics Podcast and our new go-to artist who has pieces featured in the Louvre no-less! We debut two new recurring topics, and also talk about why the United Kingdom is superior to the United States! DISCLAIMER: This episode is part of a paid promotion with Yum! Brands. Topics Summary Hashtag Trashbag (See also: Hashtag Trashbag) Everyone goes through rubbish Hashtags to see what trashy posts they can find. Harper: ''#Oscars'' . In response, she tries to get a new hashtag: #BoycottTheOscars tending. She also throws shade at #RIMjobs ''and ''#RejectedStatueOfLibertySigns Dan: ''#BoycottStarWars'' Max: ''#10aday, #SinglesAwarenessDay'' Raptors: '''Primarily looked at #IfIControlledTheWeather, #DescribeYourselfin5words '''Guest Interview Dan asks Raptors '''what her favourite Blubbercast episode is and what other podcasts she listens to. She uses the opportunity to plug the No Topics Podcast. She then states that her favourite episode was episode 18, "when the aliens attacked". '''Harper asks what its liked to be the last of a dying species, to which Raptors says she likes it. Max '''plugs the sponser by asking what her favourite Yum! Brands food chain is, to which '''Raptors '''responds that it all pretty much tastes like trash. '''Blupdate Blupdate is what Blub News used to be but with a smarter title. The topic is used to accreddit the proper sprites to Raptors, as well as discuss the state of play with guests. At the time, it was planned for Raptors to fill in more frequently if there was ever issues with getting guests, however this never proved the be the case. This also is the debut of the Recurring topic, Presidential Update as Harper tells Max to play the intro halfway through, so Max makes one up. Harper Addresses the riots and protests against her presidency. She then goes on to announce that the creators of the hit musical, Hamilton were going to make a musical chronicling Harper's 'presidency called ''Harper. '''Dan '''lets out a plea for anybody who has seen his missing clone to come forward. Blupdate is wrapped up by showing off fanart. '''What would you if you were stopped on the Highway? Max questions everyone as to what would happen if they were stopped in the highway by an overpowered police officer under the alias of 'Johnny Policeman' . Hilarity ensues! Why the UK>USA discussion Max forces everyone to talk about why Great Britain is better than the United States. He starts off by pointing out the legality of Irn Bru, the lack of riots and the fact that former president Obama drone striked people while Britains former Prime Minister only fucked a pig. Raptors discusses the abundnace of superior enterainment, such as the BBC, BBC Rdaio 2, Cbeebies and Into the Night Garden. Dan points out that its better because Harper is not in power there. Neat Trix Sweet Clipz (See also: Neat Trix Sweet Clipz) The first (and unfortuantly final) final episode of NTSC consists of the hosts showing off a video that each of them found. Harper - EDEKA Supergeil Dan - Zasef intro, yes or no? Max - Shit Smear Raptors - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-R1O7FN3yI Dream Feet] Plot Significance Although no major plot points are covered yet, there are offhanded comments made that would come into play in the future. This is the first episode where somebody other than the Hosts comments on the lifespan of Blubbercast (Entity). Raptors '''notes that the group seem to be eternal, and that she has been monitoring them for a long time. '''Dan makes note that his clone has gone missing. Post credits, Dan 'recieves a voice-message from [[Zander|'Zander]]' '''in which he (finally) kills himself. Quotes "I don't get it. As in I don't get dick. I need more." - '''Raptors on fruit and vegetables' “''uhhh I don’t want to live on a boat uhhh I don’t want to play pirates of the Caribbean uhhh I don’t want to get scurvy'' shut the fuck up you're pirates now” –'Harper' addressing political protests Dan:"It's fort fucking knox Max" Max:"You are really underestimating the size of this speargun". Trivia * Although there was a promise that Raptors may pop into the show again, she never did. * This episode uses a different intro song to the rest of Season 3, a remix of 'We built this city' by Starship * During the transition slide for Blupdate, there is an editing error in which the title text wiggles slightly. This is due to an accident while keyframing. Image Gallery Category:Episodes